Snapshots
by khay
Summary: Glimpses of what could be and what could have been between Beck and Jade. Seven days, seven drabbles. Written for the Worldwide Day of Bade and 7DaysOfBadeDrabbles in Tumblr.


**Day 1: Perfection**

**word count:** 99  
**summary:** Beck Oliver thought perfection was a myth until he saw it with his very own eyes.  
**notes:** Rated K  
**prompt: **His favorite part of her body

Beck was warned that brown was dominant and that the color may still change.

He hoped it would not because, for him, the color was perfect.

It was Jade's sleepy blue eyes that stared back at him, but Beck had stamped himself everywhere else: olive-toned skin; long, pointed nose; thin, smiling lips; and thick, fluffy hair.

He still couldn't believe that against all odds, the two of them created something this wonderful together.

Standing beside him and refusing to take his eyes off Baby Boy Oliver, Beck's dad thumped Beck's shoulder twice, as if saying, _Job well done, son. _

.

**Day 2: Books and Apples**

**word count:** 100  
**summary:** How do you like them apples, Beck Oliver?  
**notes:** Rated K  
**prompt: **Obsession

Unlike other boys his age, Beckett insisted on going to the library everyday, with a blood red apple as a snack. His mom was proud of this new habit (ignoring the tantrum he threw when he didn't immediately get his way).

Upon entering the library, seven-year old Beckett released his mother's hand. He hurried to the kids' section, heading straight to his usual table.

"Here's your apple, Snow White," he said proudly as he slid the fruit out of his lunch bag.

Startled blue eyes, previously absorbed in a vampire picture book, looked up and met chocolate brown ones.

.

**Day 3: Scene Stealer**

**word count****:** 100  
**summary****: **It was the most important day of Beck's career, until someone decided to steal the show.  
**notes****:** Rated K+  
**prompt:** One unexpected ingredient

"This is for my awesome fans," Beck yelled as he raised the coveted gold statuette, to the crowd's delight. "Without you, I'd still be busing tables."

A harried staff approached Beck as he was saying, "Most of all, this is for the love of my life." He paused, eyes widening when he heard the staff's urgent message.

"Who, I was told, was just escorted out of the building," he raked a nervous hand through his hair. "Her water just broke, a week earlier than scheduled. Jade, sweetie, I'm on my way. Don't have the baby without me!"

.

**Day 4: Regret**

**word count:** 100  
**summary:** There is truth to the cliche that you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone.  
**notes:** Rated K+  
**prompt:** Tattoo

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

The apology, though heartfelt and sincere, did not merit a reply from the girl.

Beck reached out and grabbed a pale hand, enveloping it in both of his. "Say something, anything."

The hand was not withdrawn, but again, his plea was ignored.

"Jade," his voice broke on her name. Finally, his viselike grip on his emotions gave out. "Please wake up."

He buried his face on her chest, his sole comfort the steady beat of the machines that kept her alive, as well as the irregular tattoo of her heart.

.

**Day 5: A Happy Accident**

**word count:** 200; Double Drabble Special Powers activated!  
**summary:** He often wondered what had become of his boyhood love. A chance meeting at the airport gave him answers.  
**notes:** Rated K+**  
prompt:** One of their friends

"Jade West? Is that you?" He hurried towards the brunette standing alone at the airport's waiting area.

"Oh, wow. This is unexpected."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, grinning widely as he examined the woman before him critically.

"Picking up my fiancé."

"Me too. Picking up my wife, that is." He shifted uncomfortably. "Um, you look healthy."

Jade patted her prominent stomach. "That's one way of putting it," she said dryly.

"I heard over the news that you're hibernating to write your next award-winning screenplay. What I didn't hear was that something's hibernating with you."

"Yeah, being Hollywood's _Power Couple _not all it's cracked up to be."

He was about to say more when an excited, "Babe!" reverberated throughout the arrivals area.

"That'll be me." Jade winced. "Hey, it was nice meeting you again."

"You, too. And it's great seeing you happy." He said sincerely.

Jade nodded once in farewell before she made her way to her fiancé.

From a distance, Sinjin Van Cleef watched in satisfaction as Beck Oliver dropped all his luggage, picked up a protesting Jade West and spun her around in glee.

.

**Day 6: Surprise!**

**word count:** 100  
**summary:** Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy...  
**notes:** Rated K+**  
prompt:** Their first kiss

Beck was waiting for his turn to order in _Moonbucks_ when the girl in front of him spun around and jerked him forward.

What followed was the most glorious fifteen seconds of Beck's young life as the girl's lips touched his.

After, the girl turned back to her redheaded companion. "There? Satisfied?"

"Yey! Now we've both been kissed!"

The kiss stunned Beck, he wasn't able to react until after the girls left.

Imagine his joy come Monday when the first person he saw in his new school was the girl who gave him his first kiss (that counted).

.

**Day 7: Unbroken**

**word count:** 100  
**summary:** He thinks he broke her but he didn't know how to put her back together again.  
**notes:** Rated T**  
prompt:** The way we were

Beck looked expectantly at Jade after the voluptuous, flirtatious waitress left their table. He craved fireworks from his mad, passionate girlfriend.

None came.

In fact, Jade didn't have any reaction save for a quick, unfathomable look in her eye.

You see, Jade West had stared her worst fear in the eye realized that, yes, she could survive without Beck Oliver. This time around, she held back, kept a part of herself from him in case he, once again, proved himself unworthy.

Beck missed the days when Jade loved him with all her heart, all her soul and all her might.


End file.
